


Just a couple thoused miles.

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: I had a lot of fic ideas tbh, Jealousy, M/M, Might add more tags later on, Rei x Nagisa - Freeform, Then it came to this and here I am ha, This Is STUPID, a lot of oc's in this, my title is horrible, reigisa - Freeform, sorta??, transfer student au, whoops, yeah I dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rei and Nagisa have been given the chance to go a travel to America as transfer students for a whole month. Rei wanted to learn how schools differ from the schools in Japan. Nagias only wanted to come because he wanted to make new friends. As expected, things don't go all that well.





	1. Chapter 1

It was fourth hour class in Iwatobi high school. Rei Ryugazaki was currently in P.e class, running his daily 5 minute jog. Many boys in the class were already out of breath, even though the jog was only 2 minutes in as he looked at his stopwatch. Rei scoffed coldly at how silly so many of the boys were being today. Running wasn't all that hard, you just needed to find the correct breathing pace and most importantly, the perfect running pace. Not too fast but not too slow.  _Can't they all be like me? Perfect running pace, amazing breathing pace. I'm sure they are all jealous because of the one and only Rei Ryugazaki._ Rei smiled to himself. Rei did find himself perfect in every way. Sure he was a awkward person, but he still knew that he was great in every way. People would sneer at him and say  _you must have a spolied little brat when your mother raised you._

Rei would always convince himself that they were only jealous because he had such a wonderful mother. Just as Rei was about to continue to boast about himself in his thoughts, he bumped into something. Or someone, at the very least. "Ahhhh you should watch where you're going Rei chan!" Of course. Rei had completely forgotten that Nagisa was in the same P.e class as him. Rei bent down to the floor slightly to help Nagisa up from the floor. "My apologies Nagisa kun. I wasn't watching where I was going." Rei said to Nagisa, as he got up from the floor fully and streched out his body a bit. 

"Oh it's totally fine! oh oh did you hear that the school is having a event for sending just 5 students to a American high school? Maybe we could sign up and win yeah?" Nagisa held up 5 fingers up to Rei's face as if Rei was deaf and needed to be shown how many students were allowed to go on this trip. Rei had never been to America before. His mother had told him that they had family living there but never had the time to money to travel and visit them. He had known that America was separated in states, fifty of them. The only ones that Rei knew was New York, California, Nevada and Texas. But had always wondered, what were American high schools like? Rei had read stories on what it was like, no school uniforms in many of them, getting released earlier than schools in Japan, even having a free day to ditch. Rei had read it but he wanted to _experience_ it. 

"-ei chan. Rei chan? Rei chan!!" Nagisa's yelling snapped Rei out of his daze. Rei rubbed his forehead with the back of his right hand. "My apologies. I was just spacing out." Rei removed his hand from his forehead and smiled confidently. "But, I think that we should very well apply for the contest. I've always wanted to go a American high school and experience how it was." Nagisa looked up at Rei with big, hopeful eyes. Nagisa ran to Rei with his arms held out, squishing the taller into the tightest hug he has had in his life. But then again, it was Nagisa we were talking about. "Really?! Ahhhh thank you so so so so so so much Rei chan! You're the best!!" Nagisa put his face out of Rei's chest and stood on his toes to give Rei a short, but sweet, kiss on the cheek. 

Rei smiled, as his cheeks turned to be only the lightest shade of pink. Just as Rei ws about to lean down and kiss Nagisa on his soft lips, their teacher had yelled at all of the boys to go back to the locker rooms to change back into their own clothes. Nagisa let go of Rei and started to walk to the boys locker room until mr. Akio, the p.e teacher had stopped him. "Hazuki, i'm going to need you to run extra today. Nice try on trying to make out with Ryugazaki though." Nagisa looked at Mr. Akio in disbelief. A little part of Rei wanted to step up and say that it wasn't Nagisa trying to start the small kissing session, but in fact. Rei's. Rei knew how weak Nagisa was at running. Nagisa was a skilled boy with doing the breaststroke in the water but when trying to work with his legs on land, it was a whole different story. But then another part of him didn't want to, and said that he needed to get changed as fast as he can in able to reach 5th hour class in time, which was all the way at the back of the school. 

"Ehhh?? No! You don't understand! I wasn't-" Mr. Aiko shot Nagisa a glare that shut the blonde right up. Rei can admit, Mr. Aiko was quite scary at times. He sometimes wondered if he was the scariest person on Halloween night. Rei chuckled a little, not realizing that Mr. Aiko was right in front him. "Ryugazaki, what seems to be so funny?" Rei stood stiff like a board.  _oh god what if I get detention oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no._ "eh, nothing sensei." Rei spoke as calm as he could. Mr. Aiko gave Rei a unconvinced look, then looked back to Nagisa. "Running extra today okay? No excuses." Mr. Aiko spoke in a rough tone. Nagisa sighed loudly and bowed down. "Yes sensei. Forgive me." Nagisa turned away, about to run for another 5 minutes before mouthing _I love you. See you later_ before taking and jogging at a slow pace. Rei smiled and went to the locker room to change for his next class. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa are applying for the transfer student trip to America.  
> That's it. That's the whole chapter today.

Rei started to walk to his last class of the day, math. Math was always one of his most favorite and best subjects in school, next to science of course. All his life Rei had always gotten the highest scores on everything in math class so it was really no surprise when people who were too lazy to do their own work started asking Rei if he could "help" them with their work. Also known as, Rei doing all the work while the other slacked off by watching movies online. As Rei grew older, though, he learned to not let people push him like that. Now, if a person were to ask for some "help" on work, he would just lecture them on how great it is to be so smart like him until the other got so sick of the bragging that they just came to the decision of just doing the work themselves. Rei knew that Nagisa asked a awful a lot for help on homework in almost every single class. If a person he didn't know at all would ask for help, he would just sneer at them and tell them off, but when it came to Nagisa, Rei was just pulled into the atmosphere of the short blonde. No matter how much Nagisa bothered Rei with silly things, he was always somehow dragged along by the shorter, and Rei just let him. At the end of the day Rei would always scold himself for how lovestruck he was with Nagisa.

After a few more seconds, Rei arrived at his math class, noticing that Nagisa wasn't in his seat behind Rei.  _He must being getting changed now. 5 minutes has passed by hasn't it?_ Rei lifted up his blazer sleeve that covered his wrist and looked at the watch he kept on. 5 minutes has passed, so Nagisa should be arriving any minute now. Rei walked over to his desk and set his school bag down while taking out all of the usual supplies he needed. Rei would usually be turned around in his seat, talking to Nagisa but today Rei just took a good moment to look around the classroom. Girls were talking with their friends, giggling about what they should do after school. Boys were talking about some new video game that had just came out. The teacher, Mrs. Akari, was out of the classroom to pick up something at the office while the passing period went by. Rei didn't have anything else to do, with Nagisa being the only person he really talked to in class, and with the teacher being gone. 

Rei knew he had no artistic talent whatsoever. If anything, it was Haruka and, surprisingly, Nagisa had artistic talent. Rei has seen Nagisa draw before, and he had to admit he was quite talented at it. Rei picked up his pencil and started to doodle his best on a penguin on a lined sheet of paper. Maybe he could give Nagisa his drawing, he knew that he never judged anybody on their artistic styles so what was there to worry about? Just as Rei was about to start drawing the body of the penguin, somebody had tapped him on the shoulder. Rei turned around quickly. "No, I will not help you with your homework that you didn't do last night now please go away. Thank you very much." Rei looked at the person before him. It was a girl with a medical mask around her face, possibly sick, trying not spread her sickness. She was a small, petite girl. She had bangs and short bobbed hair. 

Rei stood up and bowed down. "Oh my goodness Misaki kun I didn't realize it was you! I'm so sorry!" Rei kept apologizing to the girl before him. Rei knew he wasn't suppose to be rude to young ladies, as it was considered rude, according to his father. Misaki only smiled warmly as she pulled the medical mask down to speak more clearly. "It's quite alright Ryugazaki san it really is!" Misaki coughed a bit before speaking again. "I only came by to ask a question if you don't mind?" Rei stood up straight and looked at Misaki. He sighed out of relief that Misaki was such a kind girl and didn't yell at him for being so rude. "Of course Misaki kun, what is it?" Misaki held her hands behind her back nervously, a habit she had every time she was nervous. Something told Rei that somehow, what she was about to ask, was going to be bad. 

"Ah, well it's about you and Nagisa san." Rei froze.  _oh no._ Rei took a deep breath to prepare himself for what she was about to ask. "Is it now?" Misaki smiled a bit before while putting her hand tenderly on Rei's shoulder. "Yeah! I, eh.. Just wanted to ask.." Misaki lowered her voice to a whisper so that only Rei could hear."Are you and Nagisa san.. dating?" Rei blushed and took a good, long stare at Misaki. "I- well...." Rei sighed. What point was there in liying? "Yes." Misaki's eyes grew wide and giggled happily. "Really!! Awww how cute! Me and my friends always suspected you were dating. I just wanted to know that's all." Misaki bowed down while shaking Rei's hand. "Thank you Ryugazaki kun!" The short brown haired girl then walked away while screaming for her friends to come over to tell them the news. Rei was thankful that the girl was no brat that made fun of Rei for being in love with someone who was different from him in many ways. 

Truth be told, Rei had known Misaki since his young years in middle school. They were good friends and always talked to each other in their free time. Misaki was Rei's first  _real_ friend. Rei sighed. He knew he wasn't as close as he was with Misaki in middle school. With her being in the art club and Rei being in the swim club, they just didn't have the time to spend as much time as when they were younger. They still talked here and there but it was mostly about grades and what page the homework was. 

The bell to last class rang and Nagisa still wasn't in class. Rei would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little worried for Nagisa. 

what if Nagisa had gotten kidnapped?

Maybe he just runned for more than 5 minutes and lost his track of time?

or what if he ditched school?

 _Don't think like that Rei. Nagisa would never do such a thing._ Rei thought to himself. Even though Nagisa hated school with all of his heart, he would never ditch a school day. It just wasn't Nagisa at all. Rei thoughts stopped as Mrs. Akari stepped into the classroom. Everybody in the classroom, including Rei, stood up and bowed down. "Good evening Mrs. Akari sensei." The whole class said together. Mrs. Akari just smiled and told the students to sit down. Rei sat down and gathered his homework from the night before to check if he did it all correctly. "Is Hazuki san not here today?" Mrs. Akari called while looking around the classroom to see if there was any sign of Nagisa. Many of the other were whispering to each other mostly saying "I heard he was making out with Ryugazaki." and "I saw him earlier today didn't you?" Rei rolled his eyes. One of the boys from p.e class spread the now so called "rumor"

Mrs. Akari was about to mark Nagisa absent on her attendance clipboard before, at the right timing, Nagisa came running into the classroom while a angry janitor in the hallway yelled "stop running will ya'!!" Nagisa got in front of the classroom and bowed down so low that Rei thought he was going to break his neck at any given moment now. "Mrs. Akari chan sensei, Forgive for being so late. I had to run extra in p.e today." Mrs. Akari gave Nagisa a strange look before sighing. "It's quite alright Hazuki san. I will mark you late though, please go sit down." Nagisa stood up and nodded while walking over to his seat behind Rei. Rei turned around to look at Nagisa. Nagisa leaned in and said very quietly, "Now's not the time to be flirting Rei chan." Nagisa leaned back while getting his supplies out. 

This was going to be the longest class he's been in since ever. 

* * *

Rei got his school bag and put all of his school supplies while Nagisa stood beside Rei and silently waited on him. Rei stood up and looked at Nagisa. The young boy was always smiling, Rei always wondered how his face didn't hurt constantly by smiling so much. Rei couldn't help but break a smile to Nagisa as well. There was silence in the room. They were still in math class, nobody was in the room since everybody rushed out to get out of the torture of school. Even the teacher ws out of the classroom, leaving only Rei, Nagisa, and the silence of the school. The silence wasn't the type of silence where all there was was the silence keeping the two people in the room alive. No, this type of silence was something that both Rei and Nagisa could agree. 

It was a comfortable type of silence. 

The silence was broken, though, as Nagisa spoke up with the usual cheeriness in his voice. "Ready to go Rei chan?" Rei took notice of how long him and Nagisa had been in the classroom. _Almost 20 minutes now._ Rei said nothing as a response to Nagisa. He only simply nodded his head as a signal to start leaving the classroom. Nagias only gave a giggle and grabbed Rei's hand in his own as they both started walking away. The silence was back to greet them again while they were walking down the hallways. The only other sounds that could be heard were the  _click click_ of the boys shoes and a small amount of students whispering in open door classrooms, maybe in for detention. Rei then remembered that he wanted to ask why Nagisa took so long to get to class after p.e. "Nagisa, I wanted to ask why you were so late to math class today. I was getting a little bit worried honestly." Rei gave Nagisa a look of worry at Nagisa. Nagisa gave a smile and looked ahead to make sure they wouldn't bump into any objects while walking. 

"Oh I just lost track of time and ran more than 5 minutes. Silly me haha!" Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment. Rei was happy that nothing too serious happened to Nagisa. "Ah, well that's good. Do keep track of time though next time will you?" Nagisa only nodded in response as he continued walking. Rei noticed that they passed the exit of the school. "Eh, Nagisa where are you taking us?" 

"Whaa? Did you forget already? We're going to sign up for the transfer student trip of course remember?" Rei smacked his forehead. How could he be so stupid to forget that he had agreed to sign up for the trip? Rei calmed down a bit after getting told they were only going to the office. "Yes of course. I apologize." Nagisa guided the both of them to the office of the school, even though Rei knew fully well how to get there by himself. 

Once they arrived at the office, Nagisa nearly kicked the door down. He could have broken it if he kicked it any harder. Nagisa finally let go of Rei's hand and ran over to miss Amakata. Rei quickly followed behind the blonde. "Miss Amakata chan sensei! Do you still have those copies of the transfer student trip?" Amakata stared at Nagisa. she was a shy, timid women. But still very kind. "Ah well yes I do." Amakata put down the book she was reading on her desk and reached under the cabinets near her desk to grab the sheets of paper Nagisa had asked for. Nagisa was bouncing with excitement with every second. 

Amakata quickly grabbed the papers out and gave both Rei and Nagisa a pencil to write down on the sheets of paper. "Here you go. Once you're finished you can give them to me okay?" Amakata gave a sweet smile to the second year boys. Nagisa nodded eagerly and ran to sit at a nearby desk, as did Rei. 

* * *

 

"Ehhhh. Filling out a piece of paper shouldn't have taken that long!" Nagisa shouted as both of the boys finished writing all of their information on the piece of paper. Rei quickly adjusted his glasses with one of his hands while the other was twirling around with the pencil. "Yes, well they asked for very specific information about us. Many questions as well, so of course it would take a while." Nagisa only groaned. "Whatever. I'm going to give my paper back." Nagisa stood up and took his and Rei's paper, without permission to do so, and walked over to where Amakata was still reading her book. From the looks of it, it seemed to be some cheesy love story between a man and a women that was written in the 1980's. 

Nagisa ran back to Rei. "I gave her the papers. Now all we have to do is wait!" Nagisa smiled and Rei and he took his hand yet again and started to walk out of the school and to the train station for their train to arrive and take them home. 

Nagisa was right, all they had to do was wait. 

The wait would only be for one week right?

Rei wished the wait would pass by faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh done with the second chapter yay. It took a few days to write haha whoops. Most of the time I was just singing to Kyary Pamyu pamyu songs my baD. Butttt, I hope this chapter was longer than the last chapter. First chapter only took me a couple of hours to write while this one took me a few days haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ^^;
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomskeepmeunhealthy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had a bunch of ideas for Reigisa fic ideas and one of them was diary entrys that either Rei or Nagisa (or both) write and it can be like a whole story. I might still do it I don't know. And then a idea for transfer students Rei and Nagisa came to mind and i'm like "hey thats pretty cool" so here I am. I don't think i've seen any other fic with Rei and Nagisa as tranfer students so I wanted to do one myself. It just seemed like a good idea to me honestly. Sorry this is so short btw. I'll be sure to make the futre chapters longer so don't worry!
> 
> Tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomskeepmeunhealthy


End file.
